The Traitor
by SalvatorEh
Summary: Elizabeth deals with the guilt that came from her decision aboard the Pearl. DMC spoilers. OneShot.


**Traitor**

Lyrics are from the song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. If I did, do you really think I would be writing here?

Elizabeth deals with the guilt that came from her decision aboard the Pearl. DMC spoilers. One-Shot.

Author's Note: This is my first stab at a POTC story, so bear with me. I also am not the greatest writer, so please give some constructive advice instead of flaming. I hope you enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence. That was all Elizabeth could hear. Aside from the steady movement of each row, the jungle appeared dead. No bird calls nor the cracking of twigs. It was as if the jungle itself was in mourning of the fallen pirate, the true captain of the Black Pearl. The small boat moved slowly along the narrow river that led to Tia Dalma's home, a soft mist rising from the waters. The woman's name sounded familiar, as if Jack had once mentioned her, but Elizabeth could not remember. Her mind was focused on one thing, and one thing only - that she had sent Jack, a friend and companion, to his death. The guilt was eating her alive, from the inside out. She could still feel the coolness of the shackles on her fingertips, and the warmth on her face from the kiss. It haunted her.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Surpressed by all of my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

She felt dirty, wicked. Elizabeth felt unworthy of being able to walk free and alive, while her betrayal sent another man to the depths of the sea. She wondered then, whether or not Jack would have stayed anyway. It was a foolish thought, one only to attempt to rid her mind of some guilt with the possibility of "what if?". _What if Jack Sparrow had already decided his fate, before I ultimately did?_

Foolish.

The image of the Pearl sinking below the water, being claimed by the sea with her captain along with her, caused Elizabeth to make a fist so tight that her nails dug into her palms. She didn't notice. Any pain she felt now she deserved.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

It was nearly two hours later, and Elizabeth's red and swollen eyes caught sight of a flickering light. The boat rounded a corner and suddenly there were nearly a hundred, all candles, and all held by those who mourned Jack Sparrow. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, she reminded herself. Their solemn eyes looked deep into hers, reading her guilt, and exploiting it. She had to look away, her eyes downcast as she tried to block out the voices in her head that screamed _traitor_ at her. The boat nudged slightly into the dock, and it woke Elizabeth from her melancholy thoughts. It was only then she realized that Will had said nothing to her during the time it took to reach Tia's house - if you could call it a house. And when he stepped out, she raised her hand for him to take, to help lift her out of the boat. But he did nothing. Turning his back, Will ignored the outstretched hand and began to climb up the ladder. _Did he see?_ She wondered. _Did he see the kiss?_

_You use to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_You face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me_

Elizabeth stood on the deck of the ship, her hands resting on the smooth wooden railing. It was a beautiful day. The waters were calm, giving the ship a soothing rocking movement. Obviously, it was not soothing for some, as the sound of vomiting could be heard in the distance. She smiled to herself, looking out at the endless water in front of her. Could there really be a better life than one on a ship? She turned and walked along the edge, her hand gliding against the wood. Around her men were bustling to get their assigned jobs done, calling orders to one another. For a moment Elizabeth wondered where she was, for everything looked familiar, but something was missing. She set it aside, feeling far too relaxed to worry about such trivial things. Reaching the bow of the ship, she leaned over the front and caught sight of three dolphins swimming just ahead, a smile crossing her face. Beautiful creatures, they were. She stepped down from the ledge she was standing on, and nearly fell over when she turned around. There were no longer any men on the ship, and instead of a polished finish on the wood, there were growths of which she could not name, nor wanted to. One mast was broken and leaning on another, and holes littered the deck. In front of her stood Jack. His face was no longer the sunkissed one she had come to love, but more paler than the moon. He was bloody, and reeked of fish. His rotting hand grabbed hers and shoved something hard into it. Staring at her with dead, cold eyes, he whispered in a voice that would haunt her forever.

"Pirate."

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_And though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Elizabeth shot awake, sweat dripping down her forehead and her body shaking. It took her several minutes to calm herself down, reminding her head that it was all just a dream - no, a nightmare. After what seemed like hours, she sat up and took a deep breath. Frowning, she felt something in her hand and looked down, only to find Jack's compass held firmly in her fingers. Dropping it as if it burned, she stared at it for several minutes before picking it up again. Hesitantly opening the top, she saw the arrow spin around a couple of times before settling on one direction. It didn't point to Will, who lay in the bed across from her, but towards the sea.

She knew her heading.


End file.
